Happy Birthday
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: It's Kurts birthday, and his present? A hospitalized Blaine. An incident brings back painful memories for both of the boys, and it's Kurts turn to do the comforting this time around.  Lame title, I know
1. Unwelcome Memory

(**AUTHORS NOTE**: **I've read a lot of stories out there where Kurt is hurt or bullied and Blaine is left to sort of pick up the pieces and help him out, and I wanted to reverse the situation and show a more vulnerable side of Blaine, hope you enjoy, reviews are always appreciated )**

Blaine walked across the parking lot of the CVS at 11:00 pm. He and Mercedes had taken a late night shopping trip, preparing for Kurt's birthday party the next day, Blaine had bought him a generous amount of skin care products he planned to put in a gift basket along with some new sweaters Mercedes was positive he'd love. As he neared his car, some guys stepped out of the truck that was parked two spaces over.

"Hey fairy boy!" one of them yelled, Blaine froze. There were four of them all together, and they were closing in on him.

"Remember us?" another one said, and Blaine did. Those were the exact guys who had beat him up in his freshman year of high school. They had to be halfway through college now, if the meatheads even went for a higher education. Why would they possibly want to bother him now?

"What do you want?" Blaine snapped, trying desperately to keep his voice even and strong

"Revenge. You got us suspended, remember?" Blaine almost laughed

"Are you serious? You got yourselves suspended, that was four years ago and I'm the one who was worse off in that situation."

"We're good at holding grudges" the biggest one growled and promptly punched him in the gut, making Blaine drop his bags. He coughed, but managed to straighten up just in time for another to hit him in the jaw. Blaine refused to go down just as easily as before, he struck back connecting his fist with the others nose. But, unfortunately, four to one wasn't much of a fight, as the guys closed in a circle around him and continued on with their merciless beating, spewing a continuous stream of insults as they went. Blaine refused to make a sound, refused to give them the satisfaction of making him weak. He ended up quietly praying that Mercedes would come out soon. And she did, as soon as the doors opened, the guys were off, their damage was done. Blaine could faintly hear Mercedes running towards him, he knew she dropped her bags and knelt by him, cradling his head in her hands.

"Fuck! Blaine, baby, open your eyes." She said softly patting his cheek, he tried with all his might, and gazed at her through bleary, half lidded eyes. "There we go," she crooned "Blaine, can you get up, can you stand up?" He didn't even have to try to know that the answer would be no. He tried to open his mouth to tell her that, but the only thing that came out was blood that dribbled down his chin. Mercedes instantly pulled out her phone and dialed 911, and fished in Blaine's pockets for his phone- and his car keys- to call his parents.

"Blaine, honey?" his mom answered cheery voiced, which only made Mercedes throat tighten up more.

"Uhm, Mrs. Anderson, it's Mercedes"

"Oh, hello, dear" she said surprised evident in her voice

"Mrs. Anderson, Blaine is…really hurt." She said, her voice faltering

"What? What happened, where is he?" she asked frantically, surely able to hear the approaching sirens as the ambulance arrived.

"He was beat up, he's unconscious, and they're taking him to St. Rita's, please hurry" she said quickly and Blaine's mom hung up.

A crowd of EMT's rushed up to the two of them with a stretcher, and carefully lifted Blaine up onto it, it sickened Mercedes to see how limp his body was…how his arms just hung there as they lifted him, if she didn't know better, she'd think he was dead. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and busied herself picking up the spilled things and shoving them back into their bags. She got them all packed up and into the trunk of Blaine's car. An EMT walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder

"Would you like to ride in the ambulance with him?" he asked in a slow, steady voice, like that was the only way she could understand him.

"No, I'll drive his car over, I called his parents…I'll just drive myself." The man nodded and jogged back over to the vehicle which instantly started, he climbed in, shut the door and they were off.

Mercedes followed them all the way over to the hospital, keeping her eyes on the road and trying to forget about the blood on her hands. She was always the one who kept her cool…but something about this had seriously shaken her up…why him? Why now? Who were those guys? She pulled into the hospital parking lot behind the ambulance and followed them into the E.R., they made her wait in the waiting room until they had inspected Blaine. As she waited something dawned on her…she hadn't called Kurt, this would kill him. Should she even call him? As she was pondering that thought, a seriously pissed off-looking man and a puffy eyed sniffling woman burst through the doors. They went right up to the desk

"Where's Blaine?" the man asked, the woman at the desk shook her head

"You can't see him yet, you've got to wait until he's stable. The doctor will be out to see you." She motioned to where Mercedes was sitting "have a seat." The woman and man took their seats next to Mercedes and the woman squeezed her hand.

"What happened, Mercedes?" she asked

"We went to CVS to get some stuff for Kurt's birthday party tomorrow, Blaine went out first while I paid for the rest of the stuff…when I came out he was on the ground with four guys around him, they ran when they saw me coming." She shook her head "I don't get it" Mercedes bit her lip.

"Did you call Kurt?" Mrs. Anderson asked

"No…he'll flip." She admitted "plus, it's his birthday tomorrow and…"

"He'd want to know." Mrs. Anderson said simply. Mercedes nodded and took her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, she pressed one (Kurt was on speed dial) and listened to it ring.

"Hey Mercedes!" he answered, sounding especially chipper, Kurt always loved his birthday.

"Kurt, Blaine's in the hospital." She said, bracing herself

"What?"


	2. Broken

** (AUTHORS NOTE: I didn't expect to have ANY favorites, watches, or most of all reviews in such a short time this story was up, so a great big thank you to everyone who did! I don't usually post more than one chapter a day…just not my thing, and my posts are most definitely NOT consistent, so bear with me here. I apologize for such heavy…emotions? But hey, I like drama, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, it'll get better, I swear, and spare me a review!)**

"Mercedes…you'd better not be joking."

"Why would I joke about this? You need to come down here now."

"Where are you?"

"St. Rita's." Mercedes said and Kurt hung up. By the time Kurt got there, the Doctor still hadn't showed up and told them how Blaine was.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, Mary got up and hugged him

"He was attacked." She said, Kurt looked to Mercedes

"In the parking lot of CVS." She said, Kurt frowned deeply

"Why?"

"We don't know, sweetie." Mary said through her tears. Kurt kept scarily calm, sitting next to Mercedes with his hand clamped tightly in hers. The Doctor turned in to the waiting room and walked up to the little group.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?" Mary nodded, James kept quiet. "Your son is in pretty bad shape." He said bluntly "He has three broken ribs, broken nose, fractured radius, his shoulder was out of the socket, and has extensive bruising." Mary was crying again by the time he finished, and Kurt looked extremely close to tears.

"You can go in and see him now, but he'll be waking up soon, but I feel we'll have to put him back under due to the pain he'll be in." Mary swallowed hard

"alright." She breathed. The little group followed the Doctor down the long hallway and into a small room that fit them all comfortably. Mercedes gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth at the sight of him. Now that the blood was gone she could see all the damage that had actually been done. He had a darkening bruise around his left eye and on the right side of his jaw, he had a cast around his right arm and she was sure there were bruises all over the rest of him. Mary rushed to his side and held his good hand. Blaine groaned in his sleep

"Katie…" he said, Mary's face went blank

"We forgot to call Katie!" she whispered, horrorstruck. James instantly pulled out his phone and went in the hallway to call their older daughter. Blaine turned his head and groaned again

"Katie…"

Despite what the doctor had told them, Blaine didn't wake up any time soon. He just kept sleeping, with an awful, terrified look on his face. Finally, a girl came in through the door, none too quietly and raced over to her brother. Katie Anderson could be Blaine's twin, she had dark, thick hair that fell in curls past her shoulders, hazel eyes, and arched black eyebrows. She was taller, though, and not as stocky as Blaine. She went to his side and held his hand, the same worried expression on her face as was on her mothers. Blaine's breathing suddenly changed, he took in quick little gasps and he slowly opened his eyes. At first they didn't focus on anything, but quickly locked on his sisters face. Nobody in the room –except Katie- was prepared for what happened next. Blaine steady-as-a-rock-always-kept-his-cool-always-there-for-everyone-else Anderson's face twisted into a mask of pain and hurt and fear and he flung himself into his sister's arms and sobbed. Kurt's jaw almost dropped, this was easily the most heartbreaking thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't stand it, the way Blaine was crying…it was like a child who'd just lost…everything. Kurt swallowed hard as he watched Katie smooth back Blaine's wildly curly hair. Somehow, this felt wildly intrusive, like this was some private moment that Kurt wasn't meant to see. He gently tugged on Mercedes hand and pulled her from the room. Once they were outside of the room, behind the curtains and out of view of the Andersons. Kurt sighed a shuddering breath and put a hand over his face. Mercedes put a hand on his shoulder, when he looked up at her his eyes were filled with tears.

"He's so…" Kurt groped for the right word, but Mercedes finished his sentence

"Broken." She offered quietly


	3. Mothers touch

( AUTHORS NOTE: I like sad things and touching moments too much, pity me. So, I promise that after this, things WILL get better; we'll start to see some Klaine, but only after they get slightly worse, just…trust me on this. Review if you liked it, if you didn't, if you have suggestions, or things you'd like to see, I'm always open to new ideas!)

Kurt and Mercedes stayed out in the hallway, and finally, Mary and an extremely drained looking James exited the room. Kurt slowly entered, but Mercedes followed the Andersons out. He walked in to see Blaine curled around his sister, his good arm holding tightly around her waist, and she was stroking his hair.

"He's asleep" Katie whispered and beckoned for Kurt to come in. He stepped in closer and closer until he was right beside the bed. Even in his sleep, Blaine's eyes were red and puffy, his face was blotchy and his nose was pink.

"Did he say anything?" Kurt asked "about what happened…who did it?"

"No."Katie said flatly "he just cried. This is the scariest thing that's happened since the last time, Kurt." She said softly "It seems worse than before, like he's irreparable."

"No, don't say that, of course he is." Kurt said through shaky breaths.

"He's like a vase twice broken," she said slowly "we managed to put him back together once, but this time…it's going to take a lot more than superglue."

"I'll be there, I'll help." Kurt said

"I know you will, baby" Katie said and pulled him down by the sleeve of his shirt to kiss him lightly on the tip of his nose.

"Now, go get some sleep, I know you'll be back tomorrow." She offered him a small smile. Kurt slowly reached his hand out and brushed a stray curl out of Blaine's face.

Kurt was numb the entire car ride home. He didn't turn the radio on, he didn't hum to himself, he barely even thought aside from the directions back to his house. He parked in the drive way, took the keys out of the ignition, opened the door, stepped out of the car and went up to his house. He sat on the couch in his living room and pictured Blaine's face as he sobbed into Katie's shoulder until he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off the couch and quickly climbed the stairs up to his dad's room. Kurt knelt by the side of the bed Carole slept on, he reached out to touch one of the hands she kept folded by her head and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Kurt, honey, what's the matter?" she whispered sleepily, Kurt looked at her with his big blue eyes filled with tears

"Mom" he croaked "Blaine's in the hospital" Carole climbed out of bed, careful not to rouse Burt. She sat on the couch with Kurt as he told her what happened.

If Burt Hummel was papa bear, then Carole was definitely mama bear. She had taken Kurt in as her own son the second she and Burt had began dating, and she would do anything for her boys. Kurt hadn't had a mother in so long, he forgot what it was like to be held and comforted and told everything was going to be alright, even when it seemed the world was crashing down around you.

Carole held Kurt in her arms on the couch in their living room. She smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead.

"He was always th-the one who h-helped me" Kurt tried to say "I d-don't know wh-what to do."

"Do what he did for you, sweetie. Be there for him." She said "everything's going to be okay, it may take time, but Kurt, he'll be okay." Kurt nodded despite how bleak the situation seemed at the moment. He had to try to get Blaine through this. He _would_ get Blaine through this. He sat up and wiped his eyes, Carole took his face in her hands

"I'm always here when you need me." She said "whenever." And kissed his forehead. Kurt went down to his basement bedroom and changed quickly into his pajamas. He climbed into the bed and curled up around the blankets.

Blaine groaned in his sleep, and Katie looked down at him. He slowly opened her eyes and she prepared herself for more tears. But instead of crying again he just looked extremely disappointed

"Did…did Kurt see that?" he asked in a hoarse voice, Katie pushed his curls away from his face

"He did." Blaine closed his eyes and frowned "Baby, you took care of him before, you know he'll do the same."

"But, I'm supposed to be strong for him" Blaine said sadly, Katie smiled slightly at him "you don't need to be anything for anybody right now."

Kurt woke up early the next morning, he got dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, there was no point in even trying to look good today. He went upstairs where Carole was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Happy birthday, honey!" she said cheerfully and hugged him, he hugged her back softly and sat down at the counter to eat. As much as he just wanted to run off to the hospital, he knew there would be no proper comforting without coffee. Carole poured him a cup and set it in front of him. Finn and Burt came down the stairs, smiling brightly at him

"Happy birthday!" they chorused, they had no idea what had happened, seeing as Kurt had snuck out at 12:30 when he got the call from Mercedes.

"Why the long face?" Burt asked, Kurt just gazed up at him and sighed

"Blaine's in the hospital" he reported, Burt's face fell

"What? Why?" Finn asked

"He was jumped outside of CVS the other night, if Mercedes wasn't with him…" he trailed off, unwilling to say it. Burt rubbed a hand over his face

"Why was he jumped?" Burt asked, already knowing the answer

"Why else, dad?" Kurt snapped "why was I put in the situation I was in, why did Blaine end up in the hospital in freshman year? Because people are ignorant." Finn looked angry, Carole looked sad and Burt looked disappointed.

"Anyway, I'm going to see him now." Kurt said, picking up his coffee cup up and began to walk to the door.

"Kurt! You have to eat something!" Carole called, he turned around

"I lost my apitite." He said and grabbed the car keys off the hook.

He arrived at the hospital and the receptionist directed him to Blaine's room. He walked in to see Katie slowly easing off the bed. She put her finger up to her mouth the universal symbol for "shh" she walked over to Kurt.

"I knew you'd come…mind if I go home for a while, just to change and stuff?" she asked

"No, go ahead, I got my coffee, I'll stay with him." Katie smiled at him and left the room. Kurt pulled one of the chairs over so it was right next to Blaine's bedside, he just prayed Blaine wouldn't wake up crying again, he didn't think he could handle it. Kurt sat, just watching Blaine for a while, he looked peaceful, just sleeping there. He looked paler than usual…but that was probably just compared to the dark purple bruises on his face. Kurt sucked in a breath as Blaine tried to roll over, groaned, and opened his eyes.


	4. Alright, you win

"Kurt?" he asked, squinting at the sunlight streaming through the windows, Kurt just stared at him for a moment before remembering he had to say something back.

"Oh, yeah, hi." He said dumbly, and something seemed to register in Blaine's eyes.

"It's your birthday!" he gasped "oh my god. This is awful, we were supposed to have a party, I bought you sweaters!" Kurt was taken aback

"Blaine! Calm down." He ordered, reaching out to grasp Blaine's good hand. "You can't seriously be worrying about my birthday right now." He stared at the other boy.

"But…you shouldn't be here on your birthday." He said lamely

"Blaine, I want to be here, and I _will_ be here every single day until you're better. All that matters right now is you."

"Happy Birthday." Blaine whispered, Kurt squeezed his hand

"Thank you."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as they sat in silence

"hmm?"

"Do you know who did this?" Kurt asked softly

"No." Blaine lied, he didn't actually know why he did it, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that the same people had brought him down twice in his life. That he wasn't even strong enough to prevent it.

"You didn't deserve it." Kurt said

"None of us do." He sighed, and then yawned.

"Sleep," Kurt suggested, and so Blaine closed his eyes

"Stay right here?" he asked Kurt, who smiled slightly at his request

"I will. I swear." He promised and grasped Blaine's hand tighter.

Katie re-entered the Hospital room, along with a nervous looking Finn, Carole, and Burt.

"Hi!" she said cheerily, and went over to hug Kurt around the shoulders. Carole, Burt, and Finn stepped further into the room. Katie released Kurt and ruffled Blaine's hair, causing him to flinch and wake up.

"Hey baby," Katie crooned "got some people here to see you." Blaine blinked, and brought his good hand up to rub at his eyes. He looked over to Kurt's family, and lightly tried to remove his hand from Kurt's, who held on tight. Blaine looked over at him, silently asking 'is this okay?', Kurt just smiled. Carole came over to his bedside first

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart" she said, putting a hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Me too," Blaine said

"We're here for you, kid" Burt said with a tight smile

"Thank you," Blaine answered. Finn just looked sick. Just then, Mary and James walked into the room, Carole instantly hugged Mary and Burt began to talk to James. That left Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and Katie to sit in awkward silence.

Mary walked over to her son and pushed back his hair

"How do you feel?" she asked

"Alright." He said "I mean…as good as can be expected." He amended at the disbelieving look his mother gave him.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked

"It's okay…Kurt's here with me." Blaine said, and Kurt's heart gave a little jump "you guys don't have to stay here all day." Mary glanced quickly at Kurt.

"Are you sure?" she asked Blaine

"It's fine, Mrs. Anderson, I can stay with him if you have things to do." Kurt answered for him

"Like work." Blaine offered "Both you and dad have work, remember?" his mother waved the comment away

"Work can wait, baby. But, if you're sure…"

"Go, mom. I know you'll be back later." She kissed his forehead and called James over.

"Feel better, son." He said and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, turned and began to walk out of the room, Mary following.

"Oh! Wait!" she said and dug into the bag she had around her shoulder. She took out two speakers and an IPod. She plugged the speakers into the wall and the IPod into the speakers. "I brought you some music…thought it would make you feel better."

"Thanks, mom" Blaine said softly, Mary waved goodbye to her son as they left the room, followed by Burt and Carole. Blaine flipped through his IPod until he found the playlist he wanted, so Finn, Kurt and Katie sat listening to his music until he fell asleep.

"I swear, he can't keep his eyes open for more than 20 minutes." Katie whispered, Kurt glanced away from Blaine for a moment to answer

"He's healing, what do you want from him?" he said "it takes a lot out of you."

"Well, I'm starving, and Kurt, you didn't even eat breakfast, I think Blaine will be fine without you for five minutes while we go get some food." Finn said

"I second that" Katie agreed, Kurt sighed

"Fine, but you're buying me lunch." He said to Finn, who readily agreed.

As they sat eating their sandwiches, Finn casually asked

"Dude, do you like Blaine?" Kurt tried not to choke on his turkey as Katie answered

"Of course he does, have you seen the way he looks at him?"

"Uhm, I'm _right here_" Kurt said, Katie looked at him

"And you got the hots for my brother." Kurt's cheeks flamed

"We're friends, of course I care about him," he cleared his throat "that, however, does _not_ mean that I'm 'hot for him'."

"But you are." Finn teased, Kurt sighed and dropped his face into his hands

"Let's not tell the extremely injured boy that right now, it couldn't be good for his health."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Alright! Things are picking up! BUT I kind of have this thing where I actually like putting a lot on my plate and doing a couple things at once SOO, I wanted to ask you Klaine fans out there if any of you would be willing to collaborate on another fic with me? Pretty pretty please? I'd love to share ideas with anyone out there who wants to try, PM me if you're interested, I'd love to hear from you!)**


	5. Loss of faith

Katie clapped her hands together

"If you guys date, I will be the happiest person alive" she said

"Why would _you _be happy?" Finn asked, Katie sighed dramatically

"_Because_, then I _know_ my brother will be in good hands!"

"that's what she said…" Finn mumbled

"What?" Katie looked over at him "that's not even an appropriate 'that's what she said' sentence!"

"Well, with the hands, it seemed suggestive!" Kurt rubbed his temples

"Shut. Up." He didn't even have to raise his voice, they both quieted instantly. "Now," Kurt said "I'm going to finish my sandwich and go back upstairs, there will be no more talk of my hands, or his hands, or _anything_ mildly suggestive." They both mumbled "okay's" and finished their meals in silence. Kurt stood up and threw his trash away.

"We'll meet you up there." Katie said, as she talked to Finn about some sports related topic Kurt couldn't be less interested in. He took one of the many elevators back up to Blaine's floor and found his room with only a little bit of trouble. He was glad Blaine hadn't woken up, he went and took his seat right next to the sleeping boy, and grabbed his hand. Blaine groaned in his sleep

"Kurt…" Kurt's eyes widened did he just...was he dreaming about Kurt? But what Blaine did next shattered all hopes that it was a dream, and gave all indications that it was a nightmare. Blaine gripped at Kurt's forearm and woke up gasping

"Blaine!" Kurt called, and Blaine seemed to calm as he looked over at Kurt.

"It was just a nightmare," Kurt soothed, "it's alright,"

"NO!" Blaine cried suddenly "no, it's not alright if the nightmare actually happened, Kurt, it's never going to be alright."

"Courage, Blaine" was all Kurt was able to say

"you know what, fuck courage!" Kurt wasn't sure what shocked him more, the statement or the fact that Blaine had actually just said 'fuck'

"You don't mean that." Kurt said, hating how unsteady his voice sounded

"What's the point, please, tell me," he spat sarcastically "people are always going to be there to just go ahead and fuck everything up for us because we're different!" he sounded breathless, he groaned and held a hand to his ribcage.

"Blaine…" Kurt said "you've always told me that everything was going to be okay. That it'll work out if we want it to, and to ignore ignorance…" he shook his head "don't give up on that." Blaine looked at him for a long time, before sighing, completely deflating, his body losing all the rigidness it had when he was staring at Kurt.

"It's hard…" he said

"It'll always be hard, Blaine. But…you don't have to go it alone." He smiled a bit "I'll never let you go it alone."

(AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for the short chapter, I wouldn't normally post something this short, but I just couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter. I don't mean to sound unappreciative, I've been getting a lot of favorites and watches and I couldn't be more thankful about that, but I'd really love some feedback, I'd love to hear your views on my story, what you liked and didn't like. And that offer about collaborating still totally stands, if anyone is still interested)


	6. Butterfly kisses

** (AUTHORS NOTE: Alright, I'm reposting this chapter with just a few details changed at the end, some things were brought to my attention that weren't very accurate. So a big thanks to **_**poledra42 **_**for pointing those out and giving me some tips, it's much appreciated!)**

Blaine thought about what Kurt had just said. Could that be something deeper than just friendship? Yeah, sure, they were best friends and best friends said that kind of thing to each other, he'd said things like that to Kurt before. But this felt…different. Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest and he turned beet red when the heart monitor picked it up and spiked. Blaine nodded

"Sorry…" he apologized "I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it." Kurt simply smiled at him

"I know you didn't." he said, Blaine took a deep breath, prepared for what he was going to do next. He wouldn't lie to Kurt.

"I know who did this…" he said softly, Kurt froze "it was the guys…who got me in my freshman year, I got them suspended, they saw me in the CVS parking lot" his eyes had filled with tears and Kurt was staring at him in shock.

"But, you told me…"

"I know, I lied, I'm sorry, I thought that you'd think I was weak…because I couldn't protect myself twice, I'm sorry" Kurt quickly gathered the other boy up in a hug and stroked the back of his head gently

"Oh, Blaine. I'd never think that of you." Kurt soothed "you never have to lie to me." Kurt couldn't even be upset that he lied, because he understood why he did it. Just then, Katie and Finn walked back through the door. Katie appraised the situation and frowned

"The guys that attacked him in high school, Katie, they did this." Kurt said softly

"What?" Katie said, her voice was dangerously flat "Blaine? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Katie…"

"I'll kill those bastards!" she shouted, Blaine winced, Finn noticed and took Katie gently by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Blaine," Kurt said, and would probably regret what he was about to say next "I have to go, I promise I'll be back later, though." He leaned down to hug Blaine, and as he was pulling away Blaine quickly kissed him on the cheek, making Kurt blush bright red.

"I'll see you later, then." Blaine smiled softly and leaned back against the pillow, Kurt nearly ran from the room. He hurried out of the hospital and to his car, calling Mercedes on the way.

"Cedes, meet me at the Lima Bean in 10, okay?" he didn't give her a chance to answer before hanging up. He drove straight to the Lima Bean and ordered for him and Mercedes, who showed up minutes later.

"What's up, boo? How's Blaine?" she asked, taking a seat across from him.

"He's…okay." Kurt said, blushing, Mercedes raised an eyebrow

"Oh, oh hell no, Kurt, what happened?" she asked a bit sassier than usual

"Well, I said I had to go, because, well, I do have to go home once in a while, and he kissed me, not anything serious, just like on the cheek, but I have no idea what do make of it." Mercedes clapped her hands together

"Yes! Kurt, you are so banging this boy!" Kurt blushed a deeper scarlet

"He kissed my cheek, Mercedes, Jesus, that doesn't automatically mean we're…" he looked from right to left "banging" he finished in a whisper.

"But you will be, Blaine likes you, Kurt. I have no idea how you've managed to miss that." She took a sip of her coffee

"Blaine flirts with everyone, it doesn't mean anything." Kurt insisted

"Blaine doesn't look at everybody with adoring smiles, he doesn't go out at 11:00 to prepare a birthday party for just _anyone_." Kurt sighed

"I don't know what to do. It seems like I'd be taking advantage of him if I made a move now" Mercedes rolled her eyes

"Please, let Blaine be the judge of when and when you are not taking advantage of him."

"Thanks, Cedes." Kurt said

"Anytime, boo."

oOo

"How's Blaine?" Carole asked, passing Kurt a plate of spaghetti, she had insisted he come home for dinner.

"As well as can be expected." He said "I have to go back after dinner."

"I know," Carole sighed "I understand, Blaine needs you."

"Thanks, mom." Carole smiled and her heart gave a little squeeze, the way it always did when Kurt called her 'mom'. Kurt finished his dinner and was back on the road in no time.

When he walked into Blaine's room, he was surprised to find him looking twice as tired as usual.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, Blaine turned to look at him.

"I talked to a detective after you left." He said "they have a tape from the CVS camera placed in the parking lot and are going over it to make sure it matches my story…or something." He shrugged

"Well, how do you feel?" Kurt asked

"Disgusting, I haven't taken a shower in like, three days." He smirked at Kurt, who rolled his eyes

"I'll get a nurse, I'm sure they'll allow you a shower." Kurt pressed the button next to Blaine's bed and they were met with a nurse in no time. She was a woman who Kurt guessed was around Carole's age, and she looked nice.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked Blaine

"Yeah, uhm, I was wondering if I could get a shower or something…I feel kind of gross." The woman laughed softly

"Sure, but I'm afraid I'll have to help you, or at least be in the room" Blaine shrugged

"Whatever has to be done to get me clean, is okay with me." The nurse smiled

"Okay, can you sit up and bring your legs off the bed, I'll have to bind your I.V'.'s we wouldn't want them getting wet" Blaine did as he was told and watched as the nurse took something that looked much like saran wrap. The nurse put an arm around his back and Blaine slid off the bed and promptly collapsed into her. He instantly steadied himself and clung to her, the nurse looked wary

"can you walk?" she asked, Blaine nodded, wincing a bit

"yeah, sorry, sort of got a head rush, I've been laying down so much.

"It's alright, I don't expect you to have all your strength, it's normal" she assured him, Kurt helped them bring Blaine's I.V.'s to the bath room, but hung back once they reached the door. The nurse shut it and Kurt returned to his seat and sat awkwardly listening to the running water.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I know I haven't updated in a while, so I hope this is okay, I've been kind of blocking on this story, I'm not exactly sure where to go with it. Anyway, I'd love to hear from you about what you think, so reviews would be nice!)**


	7. I love you

Once Blaine was showered and in clean hospital robes, he got back in the bed and the Nurse left the room.

"Feel better?" Kurt asked with a smile, tousling Blaine's wet curls. Blaine smirked

"Yeah, I do." Kurt wanted to talk to him about what had happened. Why he had kissed him, but he couldn't bring himself to do that, what if it just stressed Blaine out? What if he regretted it? Kurt was so screwed. He almost didn't notice Blaine looking at him, he gave a small smile.

"C'mere." Blaine said and Kurt complied. Blaine squinted his eyes and made his voice hoarse as he gestured with his index finger "Closer" he wheezed, Kurt rolled his eyes and jokingly put a hand beside Blaine's head and hovered over him.

"Better?"

"Much." Blaine smiled, he reached up and placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, all joking suddenly gone. Kurt's heart began to race, he wasn't sure he wanted to do this, not that he didn't want to kiss Blaine, just not while he was so hurt. But he thought that turning him down now would be even worse, so he leaned down when Blaine sat up and they met somewhere in the middle. This was exactly what Kurt had imagined it would be like, maybe even better. Blaine's lips were soft and warm, the kiss was nothing hot and heavy, but it didn't need to be, it was sweet. Blaine pulled away slightly, and Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"Blaine…" Kurt said as he sat back in the chair, Blaine looked over at him warily, like he was afraid Kurt would shoot him down. "I like you…a lot, like, more than a lot…but I'm not sure now is the right time to do this." Blaine frowned "you're so hurt," Kurt continued "it'd feel like I was-"

"Taking advantage of me." Blaine finished the sentence before Kurt could. But he looked amused rather than hurt "Kurt, I need you. I've needed you from the moment I met you, I don't even know how I survived before you came into my life. And right now is probably the best time for us to be together, I couldn't imagine going through this with anyone else by my side, I love you, and I need you right here with me." Kurt was stunned silent…Blaine had just told Kurt he loved him.

oOo

"This isn't necessary." Blaine grumbled as Kurt wheeled him out of the hospital

"Oh yes it is," Kurt giggled "it's hospital policy"

"So…I'm getting out of the hospital bed…just so I can go home and not be able to leave _my_ bed, why does this make sense?"

"Because, snuggling in your bed is going to be so much more comfortable" Blaine laughed

"That may be the only good thing about this." Kurt helped Blaine into the passenger seat of his car and began to drive to his house. He pulled into the driveway, his parents were at work, therefore their cars were absent, but Katie's little car was parked on the street. Kurt helped Blaine out of the car and into the house, despite his grumbling. Katie opened the door for them and Kurt led Blaine to the staircase, which he looked at warily.

"oh dear God…" he sighed and began to climb the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing "Why do we have to have such a big house?" he groaned.

Once he was finally in bed, Kurt crawled right in next to him and smiled up at the boy

"Got all your stuff?" he asked, Blaine glanced over to the array of pills that Kurt had arranged on his nightstand and sighed

"Yup," he made a face, Kurt laughed

"You need to learn how to take pills" he chuckled

"No!" Blaine argued "I always choke. They make me gag" Kurt leaned up to kiss his cheek

"poor baby" he put on a pout and looked up to notice Katie leaning against the doorframe.

"Isn't this just precious" she cooed and came over to sit on the bed on the other side of Blaine. "You too are too cute for your own good." She said and kissed each of them on the forehead. She pushed Blaine's hair out of his eyes

"The bruises are almost gone," she commented "you can be handsome again!" Blaine rolled his eyes

"I'm never not handsome" he joked, frowning at his sister

"I second that" Kurt said, being completely serious.

"Get a room" Katie pretended to gag, Blaine lifted an eyebrow

"Uh, we have a room, it's _my_ room, if you can't stand our love, you are free to leave." Katie held up her hands in a surrender

"Fine, fine. I'll be back later to make sure you actually swallow your pills this time" Blaine stuck his tongue out at her as she left the room. Kurt laughed and ran his hands through Blaine's hair

"This is why I love you."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: long time no update. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this…I probably should have figured that out earlier but I've never been good with planning. Soo, if anyone has any suggestions about what should happen next or what you'd like to see happen PLEASE inbox me and we'll chat, I'd love to hear from you! And don't forget to review!)**


End file.
